Beneath the Lies
by various crimes
Summary: Naruto and the gang are regular high school kids dealing with life,love, and such but things change when someone is keeping a secret that may put Natuto's life on the line.
1. Chapter 1

"Why is it that every time I fall in love with a guy he's completely oblivious? Am I cursed?" a pink haired girl ranted to an obviously less than interested classmate.

"Sakura, why are you complaining to me?" The dark haired boy replied with a cool demeanor. But he almost laughed. If she was referring to him he had known of her crush on him since the beginning.

"See? Now you can call me by my first name, and be familiar with me because you like someone else." She grabbed a pink strand of hair and fiddled with it in front of her glowing green eyes.

"Are you done moping yet? Because I'm busy." He grumbled.

"Don't you want to hear the details?" She crooned. "Who I like?"

"Not really."

"I'll tell you anyway." She giggled and then suddenly sobered. "I'm in love with Naruto."

"Huh?" That got his attention.

"I know! It's crazy! He's had a thing for me for so long and now that I start to like him back he doesn't even know!"

"So . . . um what do you plan to do?"

"Cry."

" You know that might actually work. Go for the whole sympathy thing. He'll eat it up."

"Ha Ha. I'm serious Sasuke kun I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you ask one of your other friends?"

"Duh! Because you're closest to him!"

"Hn."

"Would you talk to him?"

"I guess."

Naruto sat at his desk fidgeting and glancing over the top of Shino's hooded head. _Why is Sasuke eating lunch with Sakura? And why are they sitting so close together? And why am I here and not over there? _He stood up and pranced over to where they were sitting. Kiba looked a little miffed but continued his story about how he was once surrounded by cougars. Naruto leaned in on the tabletop eyeing his two best friends and grinning slowly.

" And what have you two been talking about? Hmm?" Sakura's heart thudded. Did he know that they were just talking about him? She sat in silent horror while Sasuke sat back completely relaxed.

" Tell him what?" Sasuke asked with murderous intent.

" That you and Sakura are going out." He stated firmly. Sakura stood up blushing angrily.

" And why the hell would you think that! No offense Sasuke." He gave her a bored look. Naruto looked between them with confusion creasing his brow.

" Well aren't you?"

" No!" She shouted. Dimly in the back of his mind Sasuke wondered why he did not feel angry by her stupid words. Sakura had liked him for a hell of long time too, but that was not what was bothering him. She liked Naruto now. His Naruto. He couldn't allow that. He stood as well and draped an arm over the bond's shoulders.

" You don't have to waste a trip to the teacher's office. Besides I have something I need to discuss with you." Sasuke could not help but look at Sakura as he finished his speech, to see the glimmer of hope sparkle in her eyes. Naruto let Sasuke steer him out of the classroom and down the hall. Sasuke released his hold but they remained fixed side by side. He looked back and forth down the hall. Now Naruto was beginning to get worried. Why was Sasuke being so secretive?

" So what did you want to talk about?" the bright-eyed boy asked smiling like a schoolgirl who enjoyed gossiping.

" We should go somewhere more private."

" Come on! No one's here just tell me."

" Stop being impatient." He sighed. "Follow me."

" Hey Sasuke why are we going out here?" Naruto questioned as he was led out onto the roof of the school.

" Isn't it nice?"

" Sure, so talk already."

" Wow. You are surprisingly focused today. Is it because of Sakura?"

" Sasuke just tell me you like her so I can go and eat."

" That's not exactly what I wanted to say."

" Then what?" Naruto folded his arms across his stomach as if to signify that if he didn't get food in there quick it would pop. Which makes no sense but that's Naruto for you.

Sasuke's eyes darted debating. _Should I tell him she likes him? Should I tell him __**I**__ do?_

He bit his lip and grimaced as he drew blood. Naruto noticed the movement and stepped closer.

" What's wrong?"

" She- uh. That is Sakura. . ."

" Uh huh?" Naruto mumbled eyes glued to his lips and the tiny smear of blood below the lower one. Sasuke unconsciously licked those lips and Naruto nearly purred. In fact when he felt a strange sensation stir in his throat he put his hands over his mouth appalled.

" Hey are you ok?" Sasuke asked wondering why Naruto suddenly gasped. Naruto looked past Sasuke's shoulder and nodded.

" Yeah. I just smelt something. So what about Sakura?" Again this was Naruto, so the answer seemed to make sense plus everyone knew about his outrageous sense of smell.

" She told me to tell you . . ." _God why do I sound like such a girl? Just say it!_

" I like you." He breathed out quickly and then didn't breathe in again, not until he heard an answer.

" Wait . . .she likes-Me?"

SHIT. NO. I LIKE YOU! Sasuke shouted in his head. But it was his mistake and he would take the fall.

" Yes, she does."

"Wow I can't believe it!" Suddenly Naruto launched himself at Sasuke for a hug.

" Hey! Not me! Go get her." But he wrapped his arms around his back even as he was telling him to leave. Naruto was completely oblivious to Sasuke's turmoil. He started jumping up and down still holding onto him and laughing.

" Man! I thought she liked you! Oh ho!" He crowed in his ear. Suddenly he stopped jumping and froze. _Doesn't Sasuke like her? What if I am hurting him right now?_ Naruto looked into his friend's black eyes looking for signs of anger or pain. What he saw was worse. The wall, or the complete black disks that revealed nothing. Naruto felt a light pat on his back. Sasuke stepped out of his arms and turned away.

" Uh. Sasuke. I'm sorry, you like her right?" Each word burned Naruto's throat but he had to ask.

"No. I don't."

" You can tell me the truth."

" I AM!" Sasuke shouted propelling the blond boy away with the sudden temper.

" Then why are you so angry?" He asked, his blue eyes welling up. Sasuke gave him a fierce look over his shoulder.

" Are you going to cry? Humph. You two belong together." He said darkly and he swung the door harshly as he made an exit. Naruto fell onto his backside. It suddenly dawned on him. Somehow, he knew that he would upset the two most important people in his life.

Sakura saw Sasuke enter the class and smiled shyly at him. She also noticed that Naruto had not returned. _What the heck?_

Naruto was pacing, something he never did. He always moved with a purpose with a destination, but now he was completely bewildered. _How can I fix this? Sakura likes me_. He stopped. Breathed in and looked down at his feet. _Yeah well I liked her too. And there it was . . . liked but not anymore. So how should I put her down gently? _He bit his thumb and started pacing again.

_And why the hell was Sasuke so mad? He doesn't like Sakura! He should be happy for her! Huh? Is that it? Is he angry that she doesn't like him anymore? Yeah! He can be pretty possessive . . . but if that were the case he could have made a move on her ages ago!_ He turned around again and tripped on his feet. He blocked the fall with his hands but then lowered himself to lie down. _I can't think anymore . . ._ he drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke's shoulders itched he could feel her eyes on him. But this feeling was different she wasn't looking at him with lust or admiration Oh no. It was with anxiety growing into panic. Her feelings were not so much different from his own. _What would Naruto do? Would Naruto finally be able to go out with the girl of his dreams? Why did he have to bring them together? _He did not relish the thought that once again he would be alone_._ Kakashi sensei looked up from a book and surveyed the class.

" So what did Odysseus do?" He asked directing his gaze at Sasuke.

" I don't know." Sasuke mumbled but he did. He was just too busy thinking about Naruto to answer that Odysseus had his men tie him to the mast of their ship. Maybe Naruto should do something like that; he should keep himself from the world, except Sasuke. He shook his head. _That was just sick. I can't keep him from reaching out to others and I certainly can't have him to myself. He's not some pet animal_! He turned his head and looked at Sakura, _and now he'll never be mine_.

Sakura raised her eyebrows and jutted her chin forward. He read this as:

" Did you tell him? And is that why he's not here?" then her eyes widened and he read:

" Did he freak out that much?"

Sasuke smirked. _I wonder if she can read any of my expressions_.

She started to pout at his haughty smile but then focused more closely as he began to let emotion flicker into his eyes.

She read: Nope didn't tell him.

What he was truly thinking: I told him but I have no fucking clue what he will do. Class ended and she hurried to his side.

" So did you?"

" Yes."

" And?"

' I don't know he seemed pretty excited?" Then he looked down at her sharply. " Cut the crap Sakura. YOU like him so you should talk to him. I'm not a part of this anymore."

"But-"

" He's on the roof . . . I think." He left without another backward glance.

Sakura took in a big breath and made her way to the stairs that would lead all the way to the roof. She found him curled up on the ground like a little fox. He looked so sweet she sighed and reached out a hand to stroke a whiskered cheek just as he murmured in his sleep.

"Sasuke . . . come back." She held back her hand when her chest clenched in familiar jealousy. _Why was he dreaming about Sasuke?_ He let out a little snuffling noise and started talking again. This time in a less saddened voice.

"Sasuke I love . . . ramen." He laughed and curled up in an even smaller ball. She bent down and whispered into his ear.

" I'll get you you're ramen."

His eyes shot open and he sniffed around a bit.

"Sakura!" He shouted giving her his usual cheery smile, but then it slowly collapsed and she knew, he did not feel for her the way she wanted him to.

" Um Sakura- Chan. I uh . . . I really . . ."

" It's alright I understand. You don't have to say it." Sakura sat on her heels and replayed her last failure when she had confessed to Sasuke.

" I like someone else." That was all he had said. So blunt so sharp but very true. _What about Naruto? Why didn't he like her? Had she been reading all the signs wrong?_

He sat up grabbing her shoulders and pulling her from her memory.

" Sakura I really like you!" He shouted. Their faces were so close that their noses could have touched. She blushed and looked down. Was this his way of accepting? She looked up again and his eyes did not have that fervent stare anymore but a more melancholy one.

" I wish you could have said something earlier . . ." She literally sank to the ground as his words sunk in. _He doesn't like me._

"Sakura . . . I wanted to be with you, but I can't."

" What do you mean?" She looked up letting a small amount of hope wiggle its way to the surface.

" I think I'm gay." He stared deeply into her eyes waiting for her reaction. Would it be a look of horror, disgust or even shame?

Nothing could have prepared her for this. Not only did he not like her but he also liked guys! She sat a little away from him trying to process this. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe. She looked back at him and when she saw that tears were brimming she reached out and pulled him to her. He sobbed into her chest and she suddenly had the distinct impression that she had somehow become his mother. She rubbed soothing circles into his back as he continued to cry and speak through gasps.

" I tried not to . . . but I do and you're the first person I've told. Can you forgive me?"

" I love you even if you do not care for me. I love you and Sasuke both. There is nothing to forgive." He straightened sniffing and scrambling away from her.

" No you'll hate me! You'll hate me for sure."

" What are you saying?" She cried.

" I like Sasuke." Her world shattered . . . again. She let a tear of her own slide down her cheek and smiled dejectedly. Yes this was just her luck that the boy that she had fallen for was in love with her first love. It was laughable. Well she couldn't blame him could she? After all she had loved Sasuke for a better part of her life. Now the beautiful blond boy before her was also suffering. She felt like her heart could not take anymore, _I should become a Buddhist monk or something . . . _

" I knew it. I won't blame you if you never speak to me again."

" Stop it Naruto we're not little kids anymore. Of course I'll talk to you!"

" You're not mad?"

" No. All right maybe a little, but I'll get over it. So does he know?"

" No, I will probably never tell him."

" Naruto, this isn't because of my feelings, but I think he already likes someone."

" What! Who?" He sat up on his knees shuffling forward toward her with a curious and also slightly disappointed expression.

" I don't know who."

"Oh." He hung his head and wiped at his eyes with his forearm.

" Naruto. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Heh. No problem. If it's you I can tell you anything right?" He laughed nervously as she helped him to his feet.

"Right!" She did not let go of his hand as they walked out, both relieved that they had finally told somebody what had been weighing them down. Sakura gave a real smile when they made they're way to the gate. _At least I can be his friend. That's enough for me._ Unbeknownst to them a boy with hair the color of midnight slunk into the almost nonexistent shadows, clenching his fists as he looked regretfully at Sakura and Naruto's clasped hands.

" Stalking are we?"

" Eh?" Sasuke let out a small noise of surprise as Kakashi Sensei appeared behind him.

"Hell no!"

" Ah, because it looked like you were watching Naruto and Sakura from a hiding place . . ."

"Think whatever you like."

" Does it bother you?"

" Yes it bothers me when a teacher is being nosey."

" I only get involved when people might be hurt."

" I wouldn't hurt them! Even if that idiot is-" He cut himself off quickly.

" I meant you Sasuke."

" Don't bother, I'm fine." He growled pulling his book bag tighter on his shoulder before striding away as speedily as possible.

His apartment was in the opposite direction from Naruto's home and for this he was grateful. He could not bear to see them together so soon. He unlocked the door and lightly threw his bag aside. This was like one of his nightmares come true. Naruto, how could he like that bitch? Okay so she's not that bad but still. He decided that he didn't want to do any homework and he collapsed on his black covered bed waiting for sleep to claim him.

Naruto slowed in front of his house and turned to Sakura.

" I'll walk you the rest of the way."

" No it's ok. It's not that far."

" Wait. Um can I give you something?" He asked with wishing well eyes.

" What is it?" Sakura breathed.

" This necklace is very important to me, I want you to have it." Sakura gasped and could not help a blush from steaming her cheeks. _Oh this is such a boyfriend-like thing to do too, dammit._

" I can't accept it."

" Please, it will signify our bond . . . a pact that we can always go to each other if we are ever in trouble." He took off his necklace and held it out to her, "Deal?" He heart pounded spasmodically as she compared the sparkling blue rock to his eyes. She wanted to say no but her hand reached out and took it.

" Why now?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he helped pull her hair out of the way so she could put it on more easily.

" Why are you giving this to me now?" she frowned slightly as she gripped the crystal between her fingers. "Is it because you feel sorry for me?"

"No. It's because . . . you are very special to me. That's why." She burst into tears.

" Oh Naruto why do you have to be so sweet!"

" I don't think I'm that . . . Why are you crying?" He hugged her to him and she cried just as he had done before.

Sasuke woke and thought that maybe he shouldn't go to class at all, not with the new couple. Not with her clinging to him and listening to his words and stealing his kisses and God Dammit! He clawed his fingers down his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Slowly walking into his bathroom he fumbled for the light switch. He looked like shit in the mirror and he couldn't believe that he was actually losing sleep over this. He turned his head and noticed that even his hair didn't stand up in the back as it usually did. This somehow made him more depressed. He ruffled it up but it kept falling flat so he dropped his hand and pivoted to turn on the shower. When the water hit the ground he realized he didn't want to get in so he just dunked his head under the spray and then stood back and shook his hair about getting the walls, the floor, and his t-shirt and boxers damp._ What's wrong with me?_ _I can handle this; I am completely cool. Besides if Naruto does like her then all the more reason why I should kill him right? If only I could change the name on the letter . . . Sakura certainly had a nice ring to it._

_Wait . . ._ He frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror again. _If I can't have him I can at least show him my pain_. He pulled open the drawer under the sink and stared at a fully black pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Upon rereading the first chapter I realized that a part of it somehow went missing. So to those that were thoroughly confused I have added the missing pieces here:

" And what have you two been talking about? Hmm?" Sakura's heart thudded. Did he know that they were just talking about him? She sat in silent horror while Sasuke sat back completely relaxed.

" I must tell Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto trilled and quickly turned only to be pulled by a rough hand at the back of his collar.

" Tell him what?" Sasuke asked with murderous intent.

" That you and Sakura are going out." He stated firmly. Sakura stood up blushing angrily.

" And why the hell would you think that! No offense Sasuke." He gave her a bored look. Naruto looked between them with confusion creasing his brow.

Sakura fiddled with the necklace as she walked to school with Naruto at her side. It was strange, since they had not walked to school together in a long time, but something about keeping a secret made it feel like they were in their own world. She twisted the crystal between her thumb and index finger and he groaned.

" If you keep doing that you'll break it."

" What?"

" Stop playing with that, I don't want it to fall off the chain."

" Okay!" she smiled giving him a glance as a question spilled from her lips.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

" Sure shoot."

" How long have you liked Sasuke?"

" I can't honestly tell you that Sakura . . .. I mean I found out I was gay like a month ago, but my feelings for him have always been strong."

" I see." Suddenly she looked up at him with even more curiosity.

" Then it wasn't because of him that you err . . . came out?"

" No not really. I just realized from Pops that I wasn't interested in girls."

" Your foster dad?"

" Yeah he was always trying to get me to go on dates and that annoyed the heck out of me."

" But Naruto that could have just been the pressure . . ."

" No you see I actually went out with this really shy girl. She was cute too, even I could see that and just when I thought we would do more . . . romantic things my brain just shut off."

" Why does that not surprise me?" She lightly punched him in the arm teasingly.

"No, uh it's more like I was repelled by the idea of kissing her."

" Hey now, everyone gets nervous on their first date."

" It wasn't nerves Sakura. It was absolute revulsion." His eyes were wide and he made extravagant gestures with his arms to prove his point. He lowered them and frowned. " And I might of thought of someone."

" You thought of Sasuke didn't you?"

" Yeah." It must have been her short black hair that also seemed to puff out in the back.

" So maybe it was him all along . . ."

" Please don't tell anybody. Especially him!"

" Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

They walked into the school where Sakura's heart had been broken so many times that she felt like it had become some kind of twisted joke. As if she was walking into a hall of distorted mirrors where she would never find felt Naruto grab her dark pink sleeve as they entered the classroom and his eyes were immediately drawn to the front row of seats dead center. Sasuke never sat upfront he frowned. Sakura smiled and pulled his hand off her arm and squeezed his hand in support. Geeze she really had become a mother . . . this was getting more and more awkward but she couldn't deny that she liked it. She liked being able to take care of her wonderful crystal-eyed friend. Sasuke watched them approach, not missing the blue pendant that swung from side-to-side on her neck. He sat back in his chair and grimaced. So they were officially a couple. He wrapped his ankles around the chair legs so he wouldn't move. This was a very un-Uchiha thing to do, he usually did not have to restrain himself but he had imagined himself jumping at Sakura, ripping the necklace from her and snarling, "That's mine bitch!" He shook his head picturing the beautiful instrument of death in his black book bag. Just a little longer. Naruto walked up to his desk and smiled at him. Sasuke could not look away but his whole body screamed ' don't come near me' and he visibly flinched at Naruto's shy look of barely concealed glee.

"Congratulations." He mumbled darkly.

" What?" Naruto asked wide-eyed. There was no way in hell that he would repeat himself. He glared at Sakura and forced himself to smile, which was more like a scowl. This motion scared Sakura she literally turned white. She had never seen more menace in his expression before.

" I'm happy for you Sakura, so you got what you wanted. Did you cry?" Sakura looked at him in utter confusion until she remembered their conversation earlier.

" Oh no it's not what you think Sasuke."

" Sit down class." Kakashi sensei entered interrupting the tense cloud at the front of his classroom.

" Let's go." Naruto answered cheerily, giving Sasuke a last glance before picking a desk not too far. Sakura sat behind him and he immediately turned in his seat to engage her in conversation.

" So do you think that I have a chance?" Naruto whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura blushed and waver her hand under her nose giggling. Sasuke bristled he did not have to listen to them. He bent suddenly and ripped his gun out of his bag moving the weapon in a lightening flourish before touching it to his own temple. Naruto saw Sakura's eyes widen and his head snapped as if he knew that hell had just risen. He took in the short black barrel lovingly pressed to Sasuke's head and jumped from his chair grabbing the gun as a blast filled the room followed by shrieks and a book falling through space.

"FUCK!" Naruto hollered falling to the floor. All blood left his face and raced from his foot. He bent his leg and held his ankle crying like a newborn child. He didn't care he just shot himself in the fucking foot! Kakashi knelt beside him and angrily glared at Sasuke who sat frozen numb in his chair. He stared in horror at the boy on the floor.

" Everyone stay calm!" Kakashi shouted over the noise." Sasuke help me take him to the infirmary and Sakura get rid of that." He looked meaningfully at the gun on the ground. _What the heck am I supposed to do with it?_ She thought, as she stood picked it up and put it in her desk out of sight. She sat heavily in her chair; she could not believe what just happened, she was the only one not making a ruckus as she replayed the last few seconds in her mind. Sasuke had tried to commit suicide. She covered her mouth with her hands as he heart pounded and if Naruto had not intervened it would have been Sasuke's brains on the floor and not Naruto's blood. She almost fainted. She clenched her eyes tight to remain conscious with extreme effort. Now her precious Naruto was wounded. She considered following them but she couldn't stand up so she put her head in her arms and cried.

Kakashi had scooped Naruto up princess style though there was nothing romantic about it and carried him out the door. Naruto took heaving breaths trying to calm himself but it hurt like hell. That bastard! If he couldn't walk after this he was going to stick his injured foot up his ass. That helped, he grinned evilly trying to keep his mind off the pain. Sasuke followed behind with his head down. Why was he going? Kakashi didn't really need his help and now that he had tried to kill himself he had now become an official danger to the school and to himself . . .. What was going to happen to him? He smiled morosely if only he had fired sooner and died before hurting the person being carried ahead of him. He did not even want to think of his name. Why did he have to interfere? Everything would have been over if that dumbass had not stepped in and . . . saved his life.

They hurried into the nurse's office almost banging the blond's head on the door. A black haired nurse stood quickly to assess the situation. Kakashi growled over his shoulder.

"You sit on the other bed and don't move from that spot." Even though Sasuke was his favorite student he was exceptionally angry with him. Not only had he tried to take his own life but someone could have been hurt! Little Naruto was in fact bleeding in his arms. Why would he do this? Why would such a smart and talented child throw his life away? Was his love for his peer so strong that it would drive him to insanity or was it something more? There must be something else. The dark haired teen said nothing as he slowly sat on the adjacent bed hugging his knees to his chest. It was then that Kakashi realized that he was shaking. He laid Naruto on the other bed and left him to the nurse's care before he walked up to Sasuke making a small attempt to mask the anger on his face.

" What happened?" He asked.

" You know what." The pale boy whispered.

" Why did you do it?" The wire bed creaked as he sat down next to his student.

" I don't have a reason."

" You just felt like killing yourself today?"

" Basically." Came the haughty response as he rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes. Kakashi could have hit himself; he had set himself up for that.

" I know that you're going through some painful times right now, but please tell me that this isn't because of Naruto." He also whispered making sure the boy yelling in pain did not hear.

" I told you that hurt!" Said injured boy shouted rolling onto his stomach only making the throbbing worse.

" Hold still so I can fix you!" The nurse, Shizune shouted firmly grabbing his ankle.

"HOW DOES POKING IT HELP!" under any other circumstance Kakashi would have snickered at that but instead he walked over to help get the boy under control. He was surprised that he had so much spunk considering the blood loss. The nurse miraculously got the shoe off and was lifting the leg to inspect the bottom of his foot. She forced Naruto into a sitting position with his legs hanging off the end of the bed then she made a clicking noise with her tongue.

" Yep the bullet went clean through."

"Oh." He squeaked and passed out.

" Well that makes it easier to operate right?" Kakashi said trying to lighten the mood.

" We have to get him to a hospital I can only bind it for now." She cleaned the wound and filled a bin with swabs before tightly binding the foot. Sasuke did not even know he was crying until a tear fell on his clasped hands.

" You idiot." He whispered.

They called an ambulance and the red lights carried his savior away. He roughly wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to the hospital as well."

" I can't allow that." Was Kakashi's stern rebuff.

"Why not?" So much emotion sprung into those black velvet eyes that he was taken aback.

"You're the one that got him into this." He put his hands on his hips and loomed over the haunted boy.

" You will see a doctor though, the school psychiatrist." Sasuke merely nodded accepting his fate.

" So doctor what's the verdict?" Came a cheery voice above the crinkling of the white paper bed sheet. The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose. The boy was surprisingly resilient even though he had just been shot. He gave him a small smile back.

" You have one broken bone with a small fragment completely missing." Naruto's stomach churned as he imagined a part of his bone still on the floor somewhere mixed in his black blood, well now it would be a dried red color. Everyone must be pretty freaked huh? His thoughts were interrupted,

" We're going to put you under and start operating right away."

" Will I be able to walk again?"

" It looks highly likely. Let's get started." The rest was blurry and he kept seeing black eyes tear up and tiny shinning water drops fall out of beautiful pink corners before sliding to a perfectly narrow chin. The tears left red streaks across the powder white face. He wanted to shout. Don't cry! Don't hurt yourself anymore. I will always be there for you. He opened his eyes and looked into illuminated green ones. A weight landed on his chest and he felt breasts try to crush him.

" Hey Sakura I'm not dead it's just my foot you know? Nothing to get worked up about." She was beyond listening. She cried until her throat dried and she could no longer make a sound.

"Everything's fine." He rubbed her back and made shushing noises. Why was she crying? He was the one with the hole in his foot. He smiled at his internal joke and held Sakura until she quieted. He didn't see a ghostly pale face peer through the squared window on the door taking in the sight of Naruto holding Sakura as if she were about to break at any second. The boy's jaw tightened before turning to make his way to his brother's car. He ripped open the black sleek door throwing himself down into the leather seat.

" So you failed." His voice oozed disdain.

" I can't kill him." Sasuke said with a note of finality.

" How could you screw up your first mission!" The older man shouted suddenly focusing all his rage on his little brother." Do you know how exceedingly difficult you have made things now?" Sasuke shrank in his seat. "You could jeopardize everything!"

" Why don't you do it then!"

" This was your test." He said simply, turning the keys and bringing the Touareg to life. "Good luck with father."

Sasuke gripped his knees he did not even want to think of his father or what he would do. Itachi rolled down his window and hummed a gloomy tune.

" Brother?" He quieted at the fear in his little brother's tone.

" What is it?"

" What was it like?" The long raven-haired man shifted his shoulders he knew what was coming.

" What was it like the first time you killed someone?" He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

" I don't know."

" What do you mean?"

" It was not what I was expecting . . . it was too easy." Sasuke gasped and his face lost what little pigment it possessed.

"T-too easy?" He stammered.

" The decision was the hardest to make in my life but the act, it was over far too quickly. Made it seem meaningless like he was nothing but an empty sack of skin."

" But you reduced him to that state."

" Yes, but he could have fought me. I gave him time to find a weapon."

" That's not how it is supposed to be done!" Sasuke yelled eyes wide with a mixture of hope and fear.

" How dare you lecture me, you couldn't even do it!" Sasuke shrank down again but he gazed back defiantly.

" Perhaps it's better that I didn't. At least my love will go on living." Itachi slammed his foot on the breaks.

" Do you want to die little brother?" His eyes turned a much darker shade of red and stared wildly into the other panicked black ones.

" Y-you wouldn't." Sweat dripped down his brow. This morning he was ready to die and now that that was exactly what Itachi was offering he didn't want to.

" Who killed our mother?" He hissed drawing a gun from a long black sleeve. He pointed it directly between his frightened eyes " I told you that if anyone got in my way . . ." and Sasuke could not help from urinating a little in his jeans.

"Please." He begged. Itachi smirked and concealed the weapon.

" You aren't worth my bullets." He spat. Sasuke let out a breath then bent his head between his knees and vomited.

" Not in my car you worthless shit!" Itachi shouted but it was too late the sickening smell of throw up permeated the air. Itachi knew that he was being tough on Sasuke. Somebody had to break him and he would much rather it be him in lieu of their father.

Sakura left the hospital with a smile on her face. Naruto still had that affect on her and she made her way home happy that things would go back to normal she just knew it.

Kakashi entered the room and sat in the chair by Naruto's bed.

" Hey uh, thanks for getting me here." The patient said awkwardly.

" Thanks for deflecting a bullet." He smiled. " Though you should work on your aim why hit yourself?" he joked.

" I didn't mean to!" He protested grinning broadly. Kakashi looked at the floor before bringing up the difficult subject.

" Do you know why Sasuke would have done this?" Naruto stiffened but he didn't lose contact with his teacher's gaze.

" No, I honestly have no idea." He looked down at his light blue blanket frowning.

" He seemed pretty normal yesterday I mean he got mad at me but that happens on a daily basis." He smiled weakly.

" Are you seeing Sakura?" Kakashi asked rather bluntly.

"No." he gave his teacher a strange expression, " Why?" his eyes became sharp. " What would that have to do with anything?" Kakashi leaned back in his chair and crossed an ankle onto the opposite knee, " Just wondering."

Naruto punched his bed on either side of his body.

" How could you possibly be worrying about my love life at a time like this!"

" Calm down you are still recovering."

" Can't I go to Jiji's house?" Kakashi still could not believe that Naruto called Jiraiya Sama Jiji. It was just too comical.

" The doctors need you stay over night."

" Really?"

"Yep to make sure you don't rip any of your stitches."

" I can control myself, it's not like I'm some animal . . ." He grumbled.

" Try saying that to the school nurse."

" All right I get your point." He looked sadly down at his foot elevated in a sling and encased in a hard white cast. Maybe his friends would write on it. Maybe even Sasuke would . . . That was stupid what would he write? I'm sorry you stopped me. Or Dumbass. Or maybe sorry that I got you into this . . . Why hadn't he come to see him? He tried to wiggle his foot but that earned him a shock up his leg. He grabbed his calf in agony. Kakashi stood up worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Gray eyes searched the blue ones that became darker with moisture. The young blond covered his eyes with one arm now he felt he had a reason to cry it wasn't because of that damn egocentric bastard it was because his foot hurt that's all. He allowed tears to flow freely.

" It's n-nothing, you should probably go home Sensei." He said quietly.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah." He sniffed and turned his head away.

" If you're sure." Kakashi murmured and he whisked out of the room so silently that Naruto only heard the click of the door as it closed behind him. He closed his eyes and felt hot tears cascade onto his mouth. He licked his lips tasting stinging treachery. That bastard would pay, not for hurting him but for trying to kill himself in front of him no less! He shook his fist in the air. Well it's not like it would have been better if he had done it at home or something. . That would have been worse. Why did he do it at school? Did he want attention? Was he trying to prove a point? To whom? To everyone? Was there any reason or did the person that he thought he knew the best, simply go insane? God dammit why didn't he just come to him first? Maybe they could have talked it out. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't worth dying over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enter." A deep voice cut sharply through the door. Sasuke could do this, just open the door, and explain that . . . explain what? That he couldn't kill, which was the one thing that he had been specifically trained to do since the tender age of six. And he couldn't kill his first true target! His knees shook. His brother then slid open the door of their Japanese style home and entered without even sparing Sasuke a glance. Their father locked eyes with his younger son's and narrowed,

"Shut the door." Sasuke's eyes shone with terror but he complied. He stood just outside not even daring to move even if it could be considered eavesdropping, he didn't care, and he strained his ears to listen.

" I got a call from the school. It was terrible." The older prodigal son remained silent sitting on his knees with his back ramrod straight. His father continued.

" Not only did he fail to dispose of Uzumaki Naruto but he pointed the gun at himself." He slammed his hand on the table.

" Why would he do this?" He looked back into his older son's dark red eyes. " Tell me this is some kind of plan or I will be forced to-"

" Yes father it was a plan. He wants to lure the prey, in actuality it is ingenious." Came the calm collected reply.

" Elaborate."

" Do you know who it was who stopped him? Who took the bullet?"

" No," He said comprehension dawning on his usually stiff features. "The objective . . . Then why the hell didn't he finish him?"

" It was only a minor injury, he was unable to get the shot close to any vital organs."

" I see so there was a struggle . . ." He frowned scratching the bottom of his chin, " That still doesn't explain why he tried to commit suicide."

" It was a ploy."

" To seem innocent or deranged?" He was getting irritated if Itachi did not give him a straight answer he would call Sasuke in.

" It went exactly as planned he knew the blond twit would try to save him, creating an even greater bond so that when the day of betrayal arrives no one will be the wiser. As of this moment Sasuke is indebted to him."

" Tell me Itachi, how would showing everyone that he is capable of bringing weapons to school benefit him in any way? By performing this so called "ingenious" charade he just alerted the entire high school that he has potentially deadly intentions."

"Yes, father this is so, but he may now move into the rehabilitation stage. Thereby proving to everyone that he can change and atone for his sin."

" And eventually take the life of that monster." His father finished for him. Itachi stayed tightlipped. His father rested his hand on his shoulder using it as a support to stand and make his way to the door. He slid it open violently, glaring at his failure of a son.

" You have one more chance." He growled brushing past him and heading toward his bedchamber. Sasuke fell to his knees then just as quickly regretted this move when he was viciously kicked in the stomach.

" Get up." Itachi ordered. The younger boy stood shaking and looked up at his brother through his wet sweat soaked hair. He had just been saved twice in one day; he deserved a kick to the gut.

"I-" He desperately wanted to thank him but he did not know how to go about it. His brother covered for him but he still was left with the dilemma of killing the only person he truly cared about. Was there anything that he could do? Was there something that his brother could? He lowered his head and slammed a clenched fist into the wall.

Itachi walked fluidly to his old bedroom. He did not glance at any of his belongings but maneuvered straight to his closet. Inside in the left hand corner on the floor, was a plain brown box. He opened it and took out the first layer of inconsequential clutter. Underneath was his true aim, a worn black photo album. He stood on his knees not lowering into a seated position as he had in the meeting with his father. He slowly opened the book to the first picture and had to hold in a gasp. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to look inside the book. The first picture was a lone shot of his mother, when she was happy, laughing even, and alive. His eyes burned a bit but he did not cry, he had not cried since that night. It all came back to him, not that it had ever left only he had diluted his memory so much so that he almost believed the story that he told Sasuke.

~ Flashback~

The night his mother died he wished he hadn't been there. She sat alone in the dark on the bed not even turning when he opened the door and light flooded in behind him.

"Itachi." She whispered much too hoarsely.

" Yes." He answered. He looked steadily at her bent back covered by line straight hair.

" You know I can't live like this. I can't be here with-"

" I know."

"What can I do?" She bent even further leaning her elbows on her thighs.

" Mother . . . I-"

" You're a killer too aren't you?" Her words sent cold shocks straight into his heart.

"Yes." Then she turned her whole body and looked into his maroon eyes forcing him not to look away.

" Then do it now." She commanded spreading her arms out.

" No."

" Not so obedient now, are you? My son." She glared and her lips turned into an awful sneer that would have put even his father's to shame.

"I would never-" He took a slow step forward.

"QUIET!" She shrieked. And tears burst from her deep dark eyes but she did not try to wipe them away. She continued to look at him even when her vision became blurry. " You already have. You already have." She shook violently. Her eyes suddenly became wide and she glanced behind him looking toward the open door.

" He knows." She said her breath hitching and her chest heaving from fear.

"Shush. Mom." He looked at her pleadingly and she did not fail to notice how he called her "mom". He had not done so in a very long time.

" He knows." She continued shaking her head. He was closer now with a calming hand on her shoulder.

" No, don't worry." He brushed a finger under her right eye catching a perfect tear on his fingertip. She leaned away from his touch so he stopped trying to clear her face, but his grip on her shoulder tightened. " I will protect you."

"You." She snarled. Then she jabbed a finger into his chest almost painfully. " You are just like him." Itachi did not know how to respond.

" You killed your best friend." She sobbed fisting he her hand into his shirt, as he held his shaking mother.

" And he and now- Oh God! Please don't let Sasuke turn out like this." She looked up and clutched his face between her palms. " Please. Please. I beg you!"

" I won't let anything happen to him." He whispered. She nodded and let her hands fall away from his face.

" Then I must ask for another favor."

"Anything."

"Kill me."

"No I can't."

" I want to die by your hand. I want to die knowing that my death will weigh on your conscious the way your friend's never did. I need to know that you will live up to your word."

His eyes turned blood red and tears broke to the surface betraying him. He nodded and his whole body fell with the weight of his head falling into her lap. She stroked his long hair at the back of his neck.

" There is no other way. He will kill me anyway; I have no doubt of that. I know too much." He was crying softly into her black dress. She lifted her son's chin and smiled at him.

" After I'm gone. Show my bastard of a husband that his only leak is no longer an issue."

She looked out toward the light again. " Use your father's sword." He nodded once more. She bent and kissed him on the cheek capturing a wet tear on her lips.

" You were always a bright boy. You'll know what to do when the time is right." He raised his head and slowly stood up.

"Mother, I'm sorry."

"You will not have my forgiveness! You followed the wrong path, but if you keep your promise, keep Sa- keep my little boy safe, I will leave giving you what little love I have left."

" Thank you."

Then she picked her feet up from the ground and laid down, closing her eyes peacefully. He stepped hastily away from her and walked down the hall. One of his father's swords was on display in the living room.

He turned the page and looked at a photo of his cute little brother chasing after a butterfly. He remembered that day. ~

He had told him to leave the insect alone but at that time his brother didn't listen. He continued to run and then slowly began to stalk the beautiful white winged creature until he had it in his hands. But with his enthusiasm he had crushed it. He dropped the limp body and its detached wing to the grass turning and crying to Itachi, who shook his head and waved him over to the porch, offering a lap to sit on and a warm hug.

" I killed it!" he wailed. Itachi remembered wanting to say. " Yes you did." And leaving it at that but instead he let out a sigh.

" No Sasuke. You see it was its time to go." His little brother looked up hopefully and roughly pushed away his tears with the palms of his hands.

" Really? H-how do you know?"

" Because it was its fate." Sasuke looked up at him curiously and Itachi realized that perhaps fate was a little confusing for a six-year-old child.

" God took him exactly at that moment because that was what was meant to happen." Sasuke could not help a relieved chuckle from escaping.

"You know everything don't you?"

" Yes." The older Uchiha smiled slightly before tightening his hold. Sasuke squirmed but grinned back." Now I've caught you." He teased. " You're my butterfly."

" Don't kill me!" Sasuke shouted laughing in delight.

" You're free." He said lifting Sasuke up into the air and throwing him very lightly. The small boy landed perfectly on his feet and came running back at him. " Do that again!"

" No that was a one time shot." He stood brushing dirt off his knees and turning to head back inside.

"Please?" His little sibling begged tugging softly on his long coat.

" Fine." And so they played outside far longer than their father would have liked. After all soon Sasuke's training would commence.

His hand gripped the flimsy paper and nearly ripped it. He slid a finger down his brother's back. In the picture his small frame was running away from him toward that white butterfly. He wished he could go back to those days. He did not care how dirty and soiled he had become. It was because of his birth, the son of an assassin and he too had learned how to kill exceptionally well. Yes the death of his "friend" was hard but it really wasn't as bad as his mother's death, then the look upon his brother's face. He rocked back and fell on his backside. He took several deep breaths and kicked the album away. This was not helping. He already was resolved; he knew what he had to do without taking a trip down memory lane. Slowly he stood up and straightened his black coat before bending down to retrieve the book. He heard a knock on the door.

" It's me." His brother always had impeccable timing.

An exhausted Naruto turned his head to the side and was dazzled by the sun through his eyelids. Fuck why weren't the curtains drawn? He turned back and tried to cover his head with his orange puffy . . . wait a minute. He gripped his hand around the incredibly thin blanket and when he breathed in, his pillow smelt like Styrofoam. He worked open his eyes and sighed. He knew where he was in the freaking hospital, on his back and not on his stomach because he couldn't move his damn foot. He sat up quickly and bent his knee sliding his leg out of the sling. This was more like it, now all he had to do was walk to a telephone, he would make it there even if he had to hop the whole way. The nurses had taken away his cell when he over used his talking privileges with Kiba. What could he do? His friends were worried and Kiba had passed his cell to everyone that was with him at the time. The last voice he heard was deep and dark.

" Do you want me to help him finish the job?"

"No, don't be stupid." His redheaded friend could be a bit overprotective of him even more so than Kiba on occasion. He meant it too; he would kill Sasuke for injuring Naruto even if it were unintentional. Gaara had snorted into the phone at his reply.

" I'm not the one stuck in the hospital with a busted up foot."

" Well duh. You would have let him die. You like gory stuff." Gaara didn't respond it was the truth he didn't care for Sasuke at all. Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and gagged. Somehow his own joke made him nauseous. A nurse took the phone away from him and pulled a trashcan from out of nowhere.

" If you need to vomit please do so in here."

" Uh. I'm okay." He instinctively wiped at his mouth though nothing was there. She left carrying the phone with her. Not only was he on it for far too long but also it seemed to be affecting his health, he would have argued, however, he had talked to everyone that he wanted to. Except for one person. Of course not . . . he wouldn't be laughing and joking, well he wasn't the laughing type but he wouldn't be calling him surrounded by all of his other well wishers. Dammit! He needed to talk to him.

As soon as he got to the hall phone he stopped and stared at it. He didn't know Sasuke's cell phone number. Well he did . . . but it was on his contact list and he didn't have his cell. He beat his head against the wall five times before deciding to call Jiji. Jiraiya was an old friend of the family who took him in after both his parents had died. He also happened to be a Buddhist monk of the highest level; he even was respected and called a sage. Naruto often doubted Jiraiya's wisdom because he found himself taking care of him a lot. What kind of monk drank? And chased after young girls? It just wasn't right. He dialed his home number and waited.

" What is it?"

" Way to treat your son."

"What it is it darling son and joy of my life?"

"Do you have Sasuke's cell number?"

" Hold on, I have to find our phonebook." He heard a lot of grumbling and shuffling, "What do you need it for?" he was such a snoopy old loon.

" He shot me so I thought I should give him a ring." He laughed a little too hard.

" He WHAT!"

" Ah Jiji I was only joking."

" Dear Buddha don't scare me like that."

" It was only my foot." He continued grinning mischievously.

" Wait . . . so you really were shot?" He heard a heavy thud that must have been the book. " Naruto where are you?"

" Geeze I'm sorry old man, I thought the school would have notified you."

" No they did not."

" I'm fine, I'm in a hospital and I need that number."

" Naruto I don't think you should associate with that boy anymore. Not if he's the reason you're hurt."

" Jiji you know that he's my best friend and he needs me right now."

" Alright."

The phone rang with the most annoying song ever created. Fuck. It was Naruto. Who else could it be? A bunch of men kept on going "Ha" in between loud drum beats. This was such a Naruto song it was sickening. He flipped open his cell wondering when the boy had messed with his ring tones and opened it without thinking. It was six in the morning, his father was home, and things were pretty shitty at the moment. He put the phone to his ear and it wasn't until he heard the loud voice that he realized he really didn't want to be talking to him right now.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD!"

" You called?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

" Will you calm down? You're the one who sounds crazy."

" I SHOULD KILL YOU! YOU KNOW THAT? I SHOULD GO OVER THERE AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"

" Perhaps you should." A dull silence filled the white hallway only his heavy breathing could be heard after his thundering shouts.

" Sa-Sasuke? I didn't mean that. I just want to know what's going on with you."

"I can't talk right now. Can I call you back?"

" NO! WE ARE TALKING NOW YOU COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!"

An angry nurse pried the phone from his fingers. " This is a hospital, patients are sleeping." She said quietly but forcefully. She had a hand over the speaker but she removed it and spoke into the phone.

" Whoever this is I'm sorry but you'll have to speak to this young man later."

" Fine by me." He drew a sharp breath when he heard Naruto in the background.

" Please let me talk to him. Please? I'll be quiet I promise."

" Go back to your room."

"Please? It's important." His eyes shone with something close to tears and he looked like a drowning person. She held the phone to her chest and curtly nodded.

" Five minutes. And keep it quiet." She looked meaningfully into his deep crystalline eyes. He smiled and even she felt her spirits lift.

" Sasuke you still there?"

" Unfortunately."

" Look um. I don't really know how to say this so I'll just say it. You shouldn't have done it."

" Done what?" The dark haired youth could not help it, the blond always made him feel this way, always made him want to tease him.

" Brought a gun . . . tried to kill yourself." Naruto swallowed and leaned against the wall before slipping to sit on the floor. Sasuke listened to his long breaths and thought of what to say next.

" I don't know what to say . . .. So I won't say anything."

" Don't be more of an ass than you already are."

" I won't do it again." He said referring to the gun incident and they both knew it.

" How do I know you're not just saying that?" A tear trickled down the blond's cheek. He sniffed and brushed it away. He wanted to believe it but his- friend- could have died and he didn't want to lose him.

" I swear I won't try to kill myself in school again." Naruto wasn't completely stupid.

" You won't try to kill yourself, in any location, Ever." He growled. " Say it."

" I won't try to kill myself . . . ever." Sasuke glared out his window into the softly glowing sunlight. No he wouldn't try. He would succeed, but Naruto didn't have to know that. He heard a soft chuckle and felt his heart clench.

" Good." Naruto twisted his finger into the curling white cord. He felt so much better almost as if he were floating. Talking to Sasuke just felt right.

" Uh . . . Sasuke can I tell you something that might make you feel better?"

" Sure, What is it?"

"I'm not dating Sakura. Um. She's single so . . . you know."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He gripped his pillow and hugged it surprising even himself. Naruto! Naruto wasn't dating that bitch! He could have shouted. He slowly dropped the pillow standing up. Wait why did he say she was single? Did Naruto honestly still think that he cared about her? It was just too funny. He laughed and held onto the windowsill for support. What an idiot! Naruto laughed nervously into the phone along with him.

" Uh yeah she's free now so you can totally date her if you want." Somehow Sasuke was laughing a little too much it made him feel strangely jealous, that Sakura could make him this happy.

"Why would I do that?"

" You see, well I kind of rejected her so um . . . I think you two could be good together."

" Really." His voice dipped in a tantalizing manner. " And what if I told you that she doesn't interest me in the least?"

" B-but when Kakashi sensei visited me he asked if I was going out with Sakura and I somehow connected it with your whole shooting thing and . . . You don't like her?"

" You're time's up." The nurse was standing over him.

"Two more minutes, just give me two more minutes!" If he didn't look like his life was on the line she would have taken the phone from him.

" Okay just hang up when you're finished and it better be soon."

" Yes ma'am."

" Naruto I have to go soon . . . I have therapy sessions."

" Okay wait. Just tell me if you don't like Sakura then why did you get so mad at me before?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Way to bring up completely unrelated things when he just said he was going to be in therapy for injuring him.

Suddenly Naruto remembered Sakura telling him that Sasuke liked someone else. That's right none of this had anything to do with Sakura at all. His head spun a little but he clung to Sasuke's voice.

" Naruto, You are so dense."

" Yes? Your point?"

" God I can't believe I'm still talking to you."

" Sasuke please tell me."

" I don't like Sakura one bit. In fact I even loathed her." He stopped, listening intently for Naruto's reaction. He only heard the same breaths and continued. "Do you know why I hated her?" Naruto shook his head

" No." he finally answered.

" Because I thought she was dating **you**." So? So . . . Naruto threw his head back hard against the wall by accident.

" You were mad because you thought she was with me?" He needed to clarify this.

" Yes."

" And you don't like her?"

" Yes that's right." Now the regularly composed boy was getting anxious. How long would it take him to figure it out?

" You like . . . you like." The word "me" kept pounding in Naruto's head to the rhythm of his heartbeat, but he didn't dare say it aloud.

" Naruto." And the way the name was uttered answered the question. The stunned boy dropped the phone.

" Are you done then?" The same nurse poked her head out of an office.

" Yeah." He said in a dreamy way.

" Naruto?" The phone line went dead.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he practically just confessed and Naruto hung up on him. That wasn't good. He closed his phone and rested it on his bureau. Naruto didn't even seem angry that he had hurt him, how strange, and yet it was another thing about him . . . if Naruto was dying he would ask if everyone else was okay first. _Does this mean that he is upset now that he knows that I think of him as more than a friend?_ He wondered dismally.

"Are you alright?" The nurse clanked down the hall to the blond boy's side, she squat down placing a hand on his forehead.

" You're burning up." This only made his cheeks flush more and he giggled.

" I'm so loved." He purred. The nurse almost thought that he was hitting on her when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her at all but gazing at the plastic telephone.

"You should go back to your room."

" I can't move. I want to remember this moment forever."

" You can think about your lover in your room." She snapped hands on hips. He turned an even darker shade of red and gaped at her.

" H-he's not my lo- whatever you said!" He stammered and then turned away smiling foolishly.

" Come on." She pulled one arm over her shoulder and helped him back to his bed where he fell on top of the covers and did not move. He grinned turning his head and breathing in the pillow. It didn't smell that bad. He closed his eyes only seeing one angry, lovely face staring powerfully and deeply back at him. Everything was just as it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

~The Night Before Love Blossomed~

After Kakashi left the hospital, he only had one thing on his mind, a nice hot shower. When he buckled into the seat next to his dog the thought was still on his mind. When the dog suddenly told him to stop the car and pull over or he would piss in the car, things changed. He let the dog out to go do his business in the small expanse of grass, while he leaned back in the seat and contemplated his students. Naruto seemed upset but he would be better soon, Sasuke still disconcerted him though. Then he thought of how Sasuke's father must have reacted which led to Naruto's Parent and his eyes shot open. The voice of the school president, Tsunade, filled his mind.

" Kakashi you have to call that lecher I'm not dealing with him!" He checked his pocket for his cell, but remembered that one of his other dogs had turned it into a chew toy a few days ago. It didn't really bother him that much, not many people knew his number, but now he had to visit his old friend, personally.

His knuckles had just bounced back off the door in a standard knock when it was wrenched open and a disgruntled face ushered him in.

" Two guests in one night I am so flattered." Jiraiya mumbled as he walked back into his home knowing that Kakashi would enter and close the door himself. " Come into the kitchen I've got someone here who wants to see you!" He called.

Kakashi paused in the middle of taking off his shoes. Someone who wants to see him? The only friends he had had left a long time ago. His socks padded softly on the wood when he stepped up the small landing, walking past the old sofa and television set and into the light of the kitchen. He shook his head; if he had another guest he could have left more lights on.

Jiraiya and another man sat at the table, and the younger one stared for a second, stood up presenting a pleasant smile. Kakashi knew who it was, a friend from high school, even after so many years it was easy to identify him.

" It's been a while, hasn't it Hatake?" He asked walking toward him.

" Yes, it has Umino." They shook hands and went to sit at the table. Jiraiya cleared his throat and shot a glare at Kakashi,

" Iruka here, came to ask about Naruto, and he makes me wonder, **sensei**, how something like this could have happened." He glanced heatedly at him, " For someone who has been trained in several different kinds of combat and **more** could not even protect his students?"

"Jiraiya Sama -" Iruka tried to placate him.

" I'm not done yet! I expected that he would be perfectly fine in **your** class but I was wrong."

" Jiraiya Sama I honestly did not believe that anyone was in serious danger." Kakashi explained feeling as if he were a kid again.

" You've gotten soft since you started teaching or have you forgotten?" This time he turned his attention to Iruka and pointed at his face, where a long horizontal scar stretched across his nose and stained both cheeks. Kakashi's eyes followed the scar and to his surprise a light blush formed on his friend's face.

" Um, I don't really want to bring up the bad things in the past right now." He said looking away from Kakashi and over toward the counter behind him. " How about I make some tea?" He asked hurriedly rising and opening some cabinets at random. Kakashi scratched his chin watching Iruka's back as he shuffled around, they had already pretty much told each other everything when they were boys, practically growing up together, and this was the first time that Iruka seemed to be hiding something from him. Granted they hadn't seen each other in years, maybe that is why he did not wish to speak more openly with him. Jiraiya let Iruka scramble around searching for tea to occupy himself, he knew why the brown haired man wanted to create some distance between himself and his once upon time, best friend.

However, he did not want to let go of the issue, Naruto was hurt by Sasuke, the son of Fugaku Uchiha, things were happening again, perhaps this time someone would be caught. He pulled his chair closer to Kakashi to continue what he had begun,

" Kakashi, please don't tell me that you still believe Fugaku to be innocent?"

" I have no reason to think otherwise." He growled back.

" Just because Naruto's father trusted him, doesn't mean that you should, furthermore, the man standing behind you is proof."

" The night that Iruka's parents were killed it was dark, Jiraiya, even he said that he did not remember any features of the attacker." Iruka slammed a mug down on the counter, his brown eyes flashing with hurt.

" Please let's not talk about this!" He shouted, while still sounding as polite as possible. Kakashi was again taken by surprise, Iruka had been much more calm the first time that he had described his parent's death to him.

" I'm sorry Iruka but I must explain some things to Kakashi." Iruka sighed and returned to the table, he let the mug stay where it was.

" Weren't you ever curious about how Naruto got those marks on his face?" He asked.

"It was because of the car accident right?" Kakashi answered looking back and forth between Jiraiya and Iruka.

" No, they are far too precise." He shook his head slowly and leaned his elbows on the table. " They were cut into him, like my scar." Iruka ran a finger over his scar and closed his eyes. " Do you remember Hatake, what I told you the man said before he made this?" He paused looking straight at him, " He said, 'I don't kill children' and he cut me as a warning of some kind." Kakashi stood up so fast that his chair fell down. He swung around to face Jiraiya,

" They were murdered!" He hollered. " You knew the entire time and you never told me!" His chest heaved and he looked back at Iruka with blazing gray eyes, " You're telling me that whoever, took away your family, also killed Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina!" He wanted to punch someone or- he looked down at the chair and slammed his sock covered foot down on it, snapping the supports of the legs and deftly demolishing it.

" You're paying for a new one." Jiraiya stated not moving from the table. Kakashi wordlessly studied the mess he created and pulled his foot out from the minor wreckage. Yes, he had definitely turned back into a child, throwing such a temper tantrum; even Iruka gawked at him with round brown eyes. Kakash's shoulders relaxed and his breathing evened out. He scratched the back of his head turning to Jiraiya.

" Do I really have to pay for this?" He asked. Jiraiya gave a snort in reply. So Kakashi dragged another chair over and sat down, wondering how much it would take from his paycheck.

He took in a calming breath and glanced back at his friend, " Let's say, hypothetically, that Fugaku did do all those things, what can we do about it?"

"Nothing." Iruka whispered. Jiraiya shook his head sternly.

"There is something that you can do Kakashi, if you listen to me very carefully."

" What?"

" You can keep a sharp eye on my little imp and Uchiha Sasuke."

"I will." He said solemnly.

~The Present~

Naruto rolled down the window from the front seat of the stranger's car. He laughed while he watched the trees go by. Well, she wasn't technically a stranger right? He turned to look at the nurse who offered to drive him home, his old self, his straight self, would have been whooping and ecstatic that a pretty woman was giving him a ride home. Now he only felt gratitude toward her. She looked back at him and asked, " Do I turn here?"

" Not yet it's just a little ways ahead, I'll tell you when."

" All right," She smiled. " I can't believe I'm actually going to see the great Sage!" She exclaimed.

" Uh it's not that exciting." He grumbled. He was also a little mad that she had not offered to take him from the goodness of her heart, but to see "the sage", oh well he probably would have done the same thing if he wanted to see someone really badly. They parked as close as they could to the house while the nurse got out and went around to the side of the car to grab his crutches from the back seat. She quickly opened the door for him and handed them to him one at a time. " Ugh these are so annoying." He moaned.

" You'll get used to them." She smiled and followed him to the front door. He leaned one crutch against his side, while leaning all his weight on the other crutch and one leg as he banged on the door shouting,

" Let me in you perverted toad!" The nurse gasped at him and the door swung open to show a beaming Jiraiya who pulled Naruto into a hug.

" Be quiet imp!" He shouted into his ear smiling even more broadly. The nurse did not know quite what to expect, but a man with red tattoos on his face and a huge white mane, was not it. Naruto pulled back standing on one foot and looking for his fallen supporters. She handed him the crutches and stepped back outside. Naruto introduced Jiraiya to the nurse, and he eyed her, giving Naruto a nuggie and saying something like, you sure know how to pick 'em, which made Naruto blush furiously. He collapsed on the couch in relief when she left.

" So Naruto how are you holding up?" He asked noticing how Naruto was resting his foot up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I'm doing all right." He said closing his eyes.

" It sure seems like it, what with you bringing home such a fox."

" Hey it's not like that she just offered to take me home, that's it."

"Uh huh." He wagged his eyebrows at him.

" Jiji um . . . " He opened his eyes looked at him briefly before looking at his foot concentrating.

" What is it?" Jiraiya asked sensing the change in Naruto's behavior.

" Um, I . . . no never mind it's not important. " He closed his eyes once more. Jiraiya did not want to push him but he did join him on the couch.

" Why don't you help me with my new book?"

" Nah, I'm not interested right now."

" But the main character has blond hair, clear blue eyes and- "

" Okay count me in!" He grinned. " So what do you have so far?"

" Not much actually, I was sort of hoping you could fill in some things and we'll just bat around some ideas."

" Sounds good."

" So the protagonist falls in love with a woman with bubblegum pink hair." Jiraiya congratulated himself on trying to wheedle out Naruto's opinion of a girl like Sakura.

" Ew no, how bout blue.

" Blue?"

" Yeah a deep, shadowy, blue so dark that it's almost black like the ocean at night."

" Wow that's almost poetic."

" Heh, thanks I guess."

" So he falls in love with the girl when he meets her by throwing himself in front of a bus to save–"

" A kitten, a pure white kitten with pitch black eyes."

" I was going to say her, but that works too." Naruto's eyes remained closed but he took the small pillow out from behind his back and hugged it. Jiraiya continued, " He saves the cat but only narrowly because he causes the bus to crash into a building. Everyone is okay, but the quick turn it took made the girl's head slam into the window, and you can see blood smeared on the window and dripping from a cut on the side of her head-." Naruto gasped and opened his eyes.

" Jiji can we finish this some other time?"

" Sure that's fine."

Naruto carefully moved his injured foot and grabbed his crutches hobbling to his room without a backward glance at Jiraiya.

" Black hair and eyes eh?" He murmured to himself watching his son's retreating figure.

~ • • ~

Sasuke's morning was hell. His brother halfheartedly drove him to the therapist that the school's psychiatrist had recommended. The person at school was a man who was fond of wearing sunglasses indoors and this girl wasn't much better. In fact in some ways she was much worse. She insisted that he refer to her by her first name, Karin, and she did not even try to hide the fact that she was constantly trying to strip him of his clothes with her eyes. He looked out her window and waited for her to start asking the questions. She remained silent simply staring at him, usually he could ignore such looks but this morning it only aggravated him. He turned his black eyes on her dark rimmed glasses and smirked,

" Am I that captivating?"

" Yes quite." She answered giving a sickly sweet smile.

" Would you stop staring and get on with the questioning?" He demanded. Needless to say it was the longest hour of his entire life.

He got back into the car with a deep frown causing Itachi to chuckle. He looked up in astonishment, when was the last time that he had heard his brother laugh?

" You look like a child that just dropped his ice cream cone." He said, then in a more serious tone. " I take it she wasn't very helpful?"

" No, she just wanted to get into my pants."

" That's the price of being beautiful." He said looking at himself in the rear-view mirror.

" You are having way too much fun at my expense." Sasuke glowered.

" You should be glad that it turned out this way, you will have a much easier time keeping things from her."

" That's true. " his little brother mused. Itachi told him that he could return back to his apartment if he wished, because their father did not need him and he could spend the weekend however he wanted. Sasuke was so happy that he lost his annoyed frown, but still with a calm exterior he nodded his head and asked to be taken to his apartment, which was more of a home to him than that other house could ever be.

The two brothers parted without any goodbyes, and he ambled up to his room. He glanced at the clock on the oven and let out a sigh. Naruto must be sleeping now, he thought and he remembered how Naruto constantly complained about his 11:00 classes saying that he could never 'concentrate right' close to lunchtime. He opened his refrigerator and pulled out some plain yogurt and a bottle of water. He wasn't that hungry at the moment, but he smiled as he imagined what Naruto would say about what he was eating, "That's barbaric! " or "Where's the meat or noodlely goodness? You need more carbs!" They had recently spoken on the phone, too early in the morning in fact, but he felt like he already missed his loud obnoxious habits.

~ • • ~

Naruto lay on his bed gazing at the ceiling, so much for the catnap he wanted to be taking. That story really freaked him out, thinking of blood, how a person can vanish in the blink of an eye, how your life would never be the same if it happened. He did not want to think on it but he could still picture the gun pointing at the most precious thing in the world to him. And it still infuriated him. Really, if he really cared for Naruto like he said he did, he wouldn't have tried to keep himself away from him forever. But, maybe if they do get together he could help him through whatever it was that he was going through. He closed his eyes in determination; yes he will do whatever it takes to bring Sasuke back into the light.

~ Reunion of Sorts~

Monday morning everything was the same, and yet different. Sasuke had to admit that sitting in the desk that he had been in when his little 'plan' backfired, was eerie. The classroom was empty and the board had a foggy white feel to it, no one had bothered to wash it. It was peaceful, he almost didn't want his classmates to arrive, but then as if on cue Naruto came in preceded by the sound of crashing crutches and then one thump, his head was down and had not noticed his presence yet. When he finally looked up and saw him, that wondrous smile was the last thing that the gloomy boy had expected to see radiating toward him with genuine warmth. He clomped faster shouting in jubilation, " Sasuke!"

He felt his mouth open to answer but not a sound was made, still his whole body seemed to be pulled by that voice. He was up and walking before he even noticed that his desk was behind him. Naruto looked so happy, overjoyed even, why? , And then he was falling, one crutch got stuck behind a desk leg, and in his haste the rest of him propelled forward nose-diving into Sasuke's chest. He immediately grabbed Naruto by the shoulders to steady him, his cerulean eyes looked up into jet-black ones and their mouths were barely a breath apart, the blue eyes shuttered and he watched him lean closer, No! His mind panicked and he pushed that brightness forcefully away from him. Naruto flew backward and his buttocks landed none too gently on the tiled floor, he gazed up at Sasuke in utter bewilderment. Then he straightened his leg out, grinding his teeth to stop himself from showing any signs of pain in his foot or otherwise.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine!" He yelled furiously, eyes scanning the floor searching for his crutches. Sasuke took a step toward him reaching out, " Don't touch me!" He screamed.

" Naruto, I'm-"

"You're what! You're sorry?" He snarled glaring passionately. " For what!" he stormed just getting warmed up, "For being the most confusing, big-headed, frozen, bastard I've ever met!"

"Let me help you." He said evenly, but the dark pools of his eyes were pleading. Naruto stretched out his hand and grabbed Sasuke's holding tight and pulling him down with all the strength he could muster from his position. To Sasuke's dismay and Naruto's pleasure he face planted right next to him. He groaned and turned with a deadly glare that quickly morphed into his usual smirk when he saw Naruto's mischievous grin.

" So how does it feel to be off your damn pedestal?" He asked with raised fair eyebrows.

" I think you broke my nose."

" I think you broke my ass!" His eyes bulged as he realized what he just said, " Uh that didn't come out right." Laughter bubbled up from both of them and they did not notice when their teacher crept in and stood right beside them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to give a big thank you to my reviewers. . . PlantLover and ashwolf44. . . they are the only reason this story continued!! I decided to send them a huge gift basket tied in blue and orange ribbons and filled with a ton of fluffy things. . . ( if only I could)

Yes, and now for the apologies I am so sorry for the extra long wait on this one. I just got distracted and disheartened and that is a very bad combo! Also there may be another even longer wait because I am traveling soon.

Notes on story: Okay first of all I introduced Iruka yaaeeey. Second of all my version of Kakashi is straight, so I must apologize, again, to all the KakaIru fans. However, if I get enough flames and angry protest I can let my preferences slide. ( on my profile you can see that I ship Kakashi and Sakura)

Kudos to all the people that knew right away why Iruka was acting "strange" around Kakashi- I'm so mean for making him have a one-sided love!!!!!

I hope that everyone will continue to follow this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and leave reviews if you have any questions,comments, concerns, or a blinding rage that Iruka may end up lonely . . .


	5. Chapter 5

After the troublemakers took seats, side-by-side, the rest of the class slowly trickled in. Some took a step back at the sight of Kakashi standing in the front. He looked up with a lazy eye then back down at the book in his hand. It's not like he'd never been on time before in his life. But, normally, for his own class, he didn't bother. More noise erupted when some of Naruto's closer buddies came into the classroom all rushing the kid. If he hadn't been seated behind a desk there would have been an astounding dog pile, damn. A high-pitched scream announced Sakura and she parted the seas throwing herself into Naruto's arms. Sasuke pouted a little but did nothing to take her away from him. Just when she was about to say something to Sasuke, Kakashi cleared his throat, which was enough to create a wave of silence. He plopped his book down on the desk and class began.

"Has anyone read ahead?" He asked knowing the obvious response .One hand, however, shot up, from the pink haired girl who sat on the other side of Naruto.

"Good, as for the rest of you, please do so in the near future."

"Kakashi Sensei, why can't we just follow the assignment sheet?" Kiba, the fellow dog lover and therefore deemed worthy to listen to on occasion, questioned.

"I wrote that in my sleep and have no idea what it says."

"Here you can look at my copy-"

"He means no." Naruto explained.

"No further questions please." Kakashi interrupted smiling and began writing on the chalkboard in big letters, 'Love' and 'Lust.' Underline, underline.

"I knew it, " Naruto whispered to Sasuke, " He just wanted to skip ahead so he could talk about the romantic crap."

" Crap?" Sasuke softly inquired raising an eyebrow, "You seemed all for it just a moment ago."

"Hey!" The blond shouted causing Kakashi to snap the piece of chalk on the board.

"Ah Naruto, do you want to give some examples of love in The Odyssey?"

"Uh . . . well there's some between Odysseus and his wife."

"Yes right, but what was her name?"

"I don't remember."

"I'll give you some slack this time but really it's not that hard to pick out key names, what would Jiraiya Sama say?" He shook his head but it was all in jest.

'Penelope and Odysseus' were quickly inscribed under the love heading, once he acquired a new piece of chalk. "Now tell me what makes this relationship work?"

"They weren't together?" Someone spoke up. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, were these really high school students?

"Expand that thought."

"I mean he was gone for over ten years so maybe it's an example of absence makes the heart grow fonder or some shit like that."

"Fine explanation but leave out the shit next time K?"

"But you curse all the time."

"That's irrelevant," He snapped grey eyes turning a bit cold, " So any takers, who agrees or disagrees with this theory?" and the class continued more as a debate between his students allowing him to sit back and enjoy the show.

~ • • ~

It was the period before lunch when Naruto's painkillers decided to wear off. He could take the pain, but he would much rather take a nap and having such a valid excuse he thought it would be a good idea to reap the benefits while he could. Thus he went straight to the nurse's office instead of Biology. Once there he apologized to Shizune for his prior behavior and conked out on one of the beds. The nurse gently shook him awake and informed him that it was lunchtime so he should probably eat something. He gave her a sleepy smile and went out into the corridors knowing exactly where he wanted to go. However, the desired destination was not quite the way he pictured it would be, as he looked up the flight of stairs.

"Damn these stairs!" He shouted.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Shit it's him.

" No thank you." He answered. Though a large part of him wouldn't have minded, damn his pride too! He slowly made his way up the flight of stairs, this time with Sasuke behind him, in case he fell, or maybe he just wanted to check out his ass, whichever. When they got outside on the roof it was just beginning to drizzle.

"This sucks." Sasuke mumbled with his head bent back toward the sky.

"It's not that bad." Naruto turned and smiled and it was as if it wasn't raining at all. Then he went over and sat on the ground leaning against the wall.

"You should elevate it." The dark haired boy intoned sitting down beside him. Naruto stared, sure he'd seen Sasuke wet before, sweaty after sports or clean and damp after a shower, but in the rain it seemed different, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah there really should be elevators in the school."

"No I meant you should elevate, _raise_, your foot." He huffed grabbing Naruto by the ankle without warning. Maybe he did give a warning but it was still sudden. Sasuke sat with his legs straight and placed Naruto's leg across his thigh.

"That's not raising it that much." He laughed.

"Just be grateful." Sasuke growled. There were so many things he could have retorted with, but what came out surprised him,

"Thanks." They stayed that way for what felt like forever, and no time at all. They stayed even when the rain picked up and threatened to drown them. They didn't move only listened to the thundering pounding on the roof and the splashes over their overlapping legs.

~ • • ~

It's raining and the boys are nowhere to be found. Sakura really didn't like eating lunch by herself it made her feel like a loser. Not that she was one. She would just have to settle for Ino and her boring stories about all the guys she'd hooked up with. Please. The only guy Ino ever dated broke up with her after a week. Not that she was counting the days. God, she hated rain. It meant that she was stuck indoors, that she couldn't play tennis on the courts, and that she would probably have to walk home in it. She twisted the necklace again, but Ino was still much farther than her in the love department. She sighed and pulled out her lunch from the hole in the desk. This made her think of the gun, was it still there? She snuck toward the front of the homeroom and squatted down to peer into the desk, should she? She looked in and it was gone.

~ • • ~

Naruto leaned back until he was looking up into the sky, "Shit!" He shouted as a big raindrop landed directly in his eye.

"Dumbass."

"I feel kind of stupid." Naruto said disregarding him, " I can't go back to class like this." They were both soaked clean through. Sasuke studied him and wanted to say, why not you look fucking sexy, but instead he let out an "Hn."

"What should we do?" He asked.

"Go to the nurse's office and tell them you fell out the window and I had to rescue you."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

" It'll work, trust me." He got up in a crouching position and pulled Naruto's arm over his shoulder, " Let's go."

~ • • ~

Life is so much easier before you have kids. Well at least I'm not a woman; Jiraiya mused puffing on a pipe. He reclined on his couch every once in a while casting furious looks at the television. He'd forgotten to pay the bill. Usually Naruto would remind him . . . scratch those thoughts life was much more difficult before he got Naruto. He'd just been having intense writer's block on top of the broken television. Now he may actually have to meditate and pray, like so many people believed he did on a daily basis. He puffed out more smoke and watched it drift up and spread out in loose swirls. He should open a window, Naruto would be very angry about the smell, but it's raining so he shouldn't let any water in, what's an elderly man to do? He decided not to move and enjoy the lazy afternoon before his son returned.

~ • • ~

"Naruto," The name seemed heavy in that moment.

"Yeah?" He perked up.

"Since school's almost over, I was wondering if you'd like to come over."

"You mean like a sleep over? Oh my God! Let me go tell Sakura!" Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth became so thin that he looked like he might be sick. "I was kidding."

" Uh yeah, as I was saying, you could come over, but not for the night."

"I want to go." He answered, " I can't believe we've been friends for this long and I've never been to your house!"

"Um actually I was thinking to my apartment, the house just isn't livable."

"Sure wherever you want!" he practically yelled, not noticing the sexual innuendo at all. Sasuke coughed more to prevent himself from wandering down the perverted road of life. He could always blame it on Kakashi, or Naruto, for being so damn cute all the time.

"Good we can do homework or watch a movie or something . . . I'm not very accustomed to having guests."

"Well I'm not really just a guest, am I?" He reaches out and takes Sasuke's hand with questioning eyes, was it okay to act so familiar, was it okay to admit that he loved him through actions? Sasuke gave a small, brief, squeeze in return, but let go when they left the infirmary, this was the one thing that he would have to keep secret from everyone, including his brother. True Itachi knew how his little brother felt about Naruto, but he didn't know that he was planning on pursuing those feelings and creating an even greater bond.

The apartment was not as neat as it usually was, or so he was thinking when Naruto let out a low whistle and positively went nuts over how clean it was. Well people have different standards. They both set their bags down and promptly forgot about them. Who thinks of school when a best friend recently turned lover comes over? No one would. They sat in front of the TV and switched through the channels before coming to the conclusion that nothing was on. Naruto browsed through Sasuke's movies while he went to make popcorn. He put in some film, that Itachi had recommend and that he had been planning on getting rid of. Oh well it was Naruto's choice. He came out of the tiny kitchen area and sat down setting the bowl on the table, which was swiftly picked up and snugly placed in Naruto's lap. Popcorn was a bad idea. First it got everywhere, the floor, between the couch cushions, and all down Naruto's shirt, which would have been interesting if the bowl wasn't perfectly situated collecting some that dropped from Naruto's mouth like a fountain. The bowl would have to go. He took it back so the one who had been munching them down like a rabid animal, turned to him with a guilty expression,

"I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted some." Yes. He. Wanted. Some! He smiled predatorily and put the bowl on the table. Then he turned back to Naruto and blocked his view of the screen.

"Hey I can't se-" He bent down and gave a soft kiss, like a green leaf in spring against the other's buttery lips. Good thing Naruto sat with his legs wide apart because he could place his knee right between them on the couch and kiss him again, with much more force behind it. They both sucked in more than they should have, but neither seemed to care, that is until Naruto broke away to breathe. He stared at Sasuke in awe for a moment before he grew angry. "What was that for?" He questioned shoving Sasuke back. "We can't kiss in an empty classroom, but here it's okay?"

"Naruto, anyone could have come in at any second." He reasoned, furthermore Kakashi had hadn't he? Although in reality, at that time, he was still questioning getting into a serious relationship with him. He hid his thoughts by looking at him with what could only be the 'I'm going to eat you now' expression that a snake might give a mouse in his coils. "You didn't like it?" He teased, bending down again and brushing his lips against a scarred cheek before moving them closer to his ear, " I felt it on your mouth, you enjoyed it as much as I did, if not more."

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto stood up, a few pieces of popcorn falling from the waist of his shirt like scurrying mice. He didn't like feeling inferior, he didn't know what to do; he couldn't just punch him like he used to. He looked up at Sasuke knowing that if there were a challenge in his eyes he would deck him. But it wasn't there; Sasuke didn't look angry, just calm and maybe a little hurt. They had yelled at each other plenty of times before, but not after sharing a kiss, it must have meant something to him, and Naruto felt that he might have blown it. " I should probably go home."

"If you want to." Sasuke stated pushing past Naruto's knee and walking back to the kitchen.

"I don't want to but-"

"Then stay." His voice was so quiet, smooth, and sure, it was the Sasuke that Naruto knew best.

"Okay but not for the whole night." He beamed and scooped up another handful of yellow popcorn. Sasuke emerged from the kitchen and came back to the couch,

"So what the hell's happening in the movie?" He asked.

"You should know it's your film."

"I haven't seen it."

"This chick just got saved by a man, who calls himself "V" and he fought with these really cool knives and masks are a funny thing aren't they?" Sasuke relaxed into the chair absorbing Naruto's voice, which easily overpowered the television.

~ A Night of Prowling ~

Seeing Kakashi again was both exhilarating and daunting. Iruka had no idea if Kakashi would still think of him as a friend after so many years and leaving without saying anything. It was the biggest mistake of his life. This wasn't about his feelings, oh no, he would never tell a soul, but telling him why and exactly where he was going would have been a kind gesture. He found out at the end of middle school that an assassin was working his mischief again, and he sprung at any news that came his way. For years he had been taking marital arts classes, some even with Kakashi, but he also wanted to learn more than the " art of self protection" he wanted to be a killer, to get revenge for his parents' deaths and to prevent anyone else from having to live alone, like he had. That could be one of the reasons that he and Kakashi became friends in the first place. That guy was like a walking banner that said 'loner' in flashing red letters. And it seemed that Kakashi always thought of him more like a dog, than a friend, but he could live with that, he could have lived with anybody at that time. He was a wreck, a ship that was sinking in a bottomless grey ocean, but Kakashi saved him, kept him afloat, and he has been someone special ever since.

Shaking his head free of his thoughts he tiptoed toward a house in the dead of night. He was starting to creep himself out, no more editing Jiraiya's books! A light went on in one of the rooms, so he was home? No maybe it was someone else. He had to get closer to be sure. Circling the large home, he found a tree that he could station himself behind; he would have to move quickly. He took two breaths and darted for that tree. Pausing once more he realized that he had run holding his breath, which probably was not a very wise move. He tried not to pant too heavily and leaned around peering at that well placed window, in his opinion. There was a figure, but it was not the one he sought, because this one had long hair, and he was combing it in front of a mirror, it's the son. Iruka watched a moment longer wondering how someone so young could stand there and act so normal, like brushing his hair, when those same fingers took lives like it was nothing. Well it's not much different from him, actually, he always had the most pleasing of smiles on his face, and he was sure he would have it when the murderer finally paid. Yes, he would let Itachi live; he had bigger fish to catch first.

~ • • ~

This is the second time that Naruto has not come home on time. Jiraiya was going to attach a tracking device on him. That way when he wound up in the hospital, police station, or Buddha knows where else, at least he _would _know. The little imp was changing him and it made him feel strange, but he knew that it was also something that Tsunade would most likely admire. Once he started thinking about Tsunade he forgot all about calling in the troops to find his missing son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew, bet you didn't see this chapter coming! Well neither did I- the whole story is under massive construction right now.

The movie mentioned is V for Vendetta and it's not crucial to the plot at all. I just thought it was cool . . . and the main character wears a mask all the time so there was symbolism!! Nyahaha.

I am very grateful to those who have stuck with this!


End file.
